


Saint Bernard

by echolett



Series: Red Queen [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: After, Alya Césaire Bashing, Good Lila Rossi, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, Ladybug Lila Rossi, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Redemption, Lila trys her hardest to be a good person, Luka is trying his best, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, Miraculous Holder Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Other, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Songfic, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), by herself, i guess, implied/referenced suicide thoughts, not really meanly but its... there, the song is Saint Bernards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolett/pseuds/echolett
Summary: “Miss Bustier told me not to worry about you.” Lila sniffled as Alya huffed, “But she's go her own things to deal with.”They watched Rose bring Marinette over, Lila watching her blue eyes lock onto hers with a scrunched nose. She wiped her face, waving Alya off. “Lila.” Lila almost flinched at her voice, void of anything Lila praised her for.If Lila wasn’t careful, Marinette could get akumatized. Lila couldn't help herself as she pressed her lips together, watching Adrien tense from across the table. “Marinette.” She hated how Marinette’s name sounds from her mouth. How she taints it. “I’m glad you chose-” She was cute off by a loud blaring, making Adrien flinch.“An akuma?” Alya muttered, jerking up, pulling out her phone. The rest of her group separated, rushing to the gates as Marinette glared at her.Lila grabbed her wrist, pulling her inside of the school and shoving her in one of the lockers, a smirk quirking on her face, “There’s really just one thing that we have in common,” Her blue eyes narrowed, yelping as Lila slammed the locker shut.Lila smiled, grinning really as her eyes blurred with tears. “Neither of us would be missed.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Lila Rossi, Alya Césaire & Lila Rossi, Alya Césaire & Trixx, Luka Couffaine/Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi, Nathaniel Kurtzberg & Lila Rossi, Rose Lavillant & Lila Rossi, Tikki & Trixx (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug) & Lila Rossi
Series: Red Queen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594210
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Saint Bernard

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK  
> I clicked on something and now I have to do this shit again.
> 
> -Lila hates that she lies but loves the feeling she gets so she keeps going.  
> -Lila likes Luka, But Luka likes Marinette.  
> -But there relation is gonna just be touchy platonic.  
> -Lila has like a fucking crush on Marinette or smth.  
> -I really like Lila as a character, and want her to become better.  
> -Adrien has Prosopagnosia, from his mother being pregnant while wielding the broken miraculous. So he was born with it.  
> -Luka has Synesthesia, which makes sense with how he can hear to heart songs or smth. I gave him chromesthesia, since it associates sounds with colors.  
> -Lila is a Pathological lying but she, Tikki and Luka are working on it together.  
> -I was going to give Marinette Kleptomania, but it is undecided as of now.

Lila grabbed her bag, throwing her hair in a quick ponytail as Tikki flew after her. With a small reminder from the god, she grabbed some toast and moved down the hallway, barely stopping to recognize the new pictures her mom hung on the wall. Her mom was a good person. Lila was a fool. A fool who knew how to make people like themselves, even if the tower would fall at the end.

Tikki fluttered into her hair as she slammed the door, shutting it and hopping down the staircase. She forced her face into a smile. She hated this idiotic school. Her mom wanted to put her back into a catholic school, but there were none in the area, which Lila was grateful for. She rather be in this school then a catholic school. They restricted her.

She felt her eyes narrow. They locked her in a closet when the other students told on her. She felt Tikki press her paws on her head, letting the liar relax as she crossed the street. When they find out that she was lying, she would be exiled, something Tikki disagreed with. Lila believed Tikki was a good influence, better than anyone she has now. Maybe Marinette, but Lila burned that bridge the second she felt her foot step on it. 

The difference between Lila and her class was the fact that Lila lied because she felt the urge too. She didn’t lie to save someone's feelings. She doesn’t lie for others. She lies because something is wrong with her. She realizes this. She has an outlet. Red Queen and Luka. She could be someone different as Red, but she can’t. Tikki told her that Red was just her. Nothing better, not someone different.

Luka believed her for everything she said, telling her when he knew she was lying. She wished she could hang out with him more. He was okay, by Lila’s standards. But she’s always being followed by Alya and the rest of the class. Without those two outlets, she’d be the same old Lila she had been. The same Lila she still is. Chained and pinned to the idea of lying to everyone she crosses paths with.

That’s how it’ll stay until the end.

She smiled at the group, eyes drifting off to Marinette, watching as she picked at her food, she heard Alya scoff. “Has she been bothering you? I told her off yesterday for what she did last week.” That explains the bag under the girls eyes. Lila smiled, eyes creasing.

“She…. been quiet lately.” She felt Tikki pull at her sweater, eyes darting down to see the kwami glaring at her with a frown. “It’s… It’s just sad,” Lila watched her vision blur by unwanted tears, “She’s just alone- Maybe we should-” She hiccuped as Rose hummed, rubbing her back.

“Would be okay if I invited her over?” Lila wiped the tears away, nodding. It’s step one. Getting Marinette back in her stupid friend group. She had watched Marinette over the balcony from the second floor when she first arrived at the school, how she carried herself, how she talked with so much conviction Lila had felt her heart soar.

Lila wished she had that confidence, wish she had the feeling that Marinette got when she bounced at the idea of helping her friends. Lila wished Marinette could make her love herself. She could be friends with everyone. She could have if she just shut her mouth on that first day. She could work up the confidence and told the truth but her stomach twisted at the thought and made her physically sick.

She told a lie on the first day, when introducing herself to Alya, but that didn’t make her a liar, when she said that Chat noir had saved her, it wasn’t a big lie, her lies never got harmful until she knew that she had control. But after that what she had said was mostly true, letting her stomach settle as she kept lying.

“It’s okay Lila, we won’t let Marinette do anything to you while she’s over here.” Lila sniffed, “She has problems she needs to figure out before we let her anywhere close to you.” Alya hissed watching Rose bring Marinette over, Lila watching her blue eyes lock onto hers with a scrunched nose. She wiped her face, waving Alya off.

“Lila.” Lila almost flinched at her voice, void of anything Lila praised her for. If Lila wasn’t careful, Marinette could get akumatized. She couldn’t worry about herself, when everyone else has problems, something Tikki taught her. Or tried to teach her. Lila pressed her lips together, watching Adrien tense from across the table.

“Marinette.” She hated how Marinette’s name sounds from her mouth. How it taints it. “I’m glad you chose-”

“An akuma?” Alya muttered, jerking up, pulling out her phone. The rest of her group separated, rushing to the gates as Marinette glared at her. 

“I don’t know what your pulling, Lila, But leave me out-”

“Hush. Come on.” Lila grabbed her wrist, pulling her inside of the school and shoving her in one of the lockers, a smile quirking on her face, “There’s really just one thing that we have in common, Marinette.” Her blue eyes narrowed, yelping as Lila slammed the locker shut. “Neither of us would be missed.” 

“Lila?” She turned, dashing out of the locker room with Marinette calling out for her. She took out her phone, sending a text to Luka as she transformed, jumping onto a building with Noir and Rena. She licked her lips, glaring at the akumatized woman as she flung her yo-yo, Rena jumping after with Noir. 

Red Queen stood behind as Noir comforted the victim, Rena standing next to her. “You good girl?” Somewhere in the back of Red’s head, she thought of Alya, “You took her down quicker than normal.” 

“Lots on my mind.” She watched the press arrive, closing her eyes to blink away the tears filling her eyes. She stepped forward, the new castor shoving her mic closer, being stopped by Rena. “Hello, Paris.” She started, hand circling around her yo-yo. “After something that has happened in my personal life, I’ve decided that I’m no longer fit to be one of the main Heroes of Paris.” She felt her antenna twitch, “I’m sorry for how I’ve dismissed the citizens, and the victims. I’m still… trying to learn how to be a good person.” 

Red smiled, “Thank you for having me, I promise the next hero will be a hundred percent better!” She threw her yo-yo, yanking herself to another building, Noir and Rena following.

“Red!”

“Queen! You can’t- You can’t just leave!”

“Who’s going to cleanse the Akuma’s?”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

Red smiled, “I was… original just going to leave, without telling you. I wouldn’t be missed either way. But, recently I’ve been feeling comfortable with the thought of you not knowing.” Her stomach clenched at the fact that she was telling the truth. “I’m sorry. I’ll come after ever battle to clean everything, but I won’t be in them, I have to go. Rena, I need the fox miraculous back.” She paused as Rena frowned, opening her mouth, closing it at Red held up a hand. 

“I gave it to my most trusted friend, but… It seems you have been nice to your other friends, so there's not any hard feelings,” She watched Rena turn her head, nodding as she called off her transformation, handing the fox miraculous. Red nodded, jumping off the building, swinging to an Alley near Luka’s boat, stumbling as she de-transformed, grabbing Tikki as she fell.

* * *

She coughed up her stomach, eyes watering as she sat next to the toilet, flinching as she heard the bathroom door open, Tikki and Trixx flying into her sweater.

She felt her hair being pulled away from her face, eyes darting to Marinette, who stood over her, with as smile on her face. Lila felt her heart burst as she gagged, quickly turning to the toilet. She shouldn’t eat school sea food. When she finished, she felt Tikki kiss her cheek, hiding as she stumbled out, seeing Marinette sitting on the sink. Lila blinked. It’s been one and a quarter month since she stopped being Red Queen. She thinks Marinette would be perfect for the Ladybug Miraculous.

Two months, Luka reminded her as she sat on the Eiffel tower. She let the wind flow through her hair, covering her face as she watched Tikki and Trixx lay in her lap. Two months was the deadline for how long she could keep her miraculous. She could lie her way out of this. She couldn’t because Luka knows she was Red Queen and Luka knew how self-loathing she was and how Luka holds her when she drops in, bloodied and beaten. Luka would be good for a miraculous. Permanently. The snake was okay but she couldn’t stand his outfit. She bit her lip, Maybe the fox? No. She wanted Nathaniel for that. He was a good fit, with her art, Trixx had practically leaped out of her hands. 

She hopped off the tower, she yelled her transformation, spinning until she landed on the ground. Nathaniel’s house. She told Miss Bustier that she wanted to get Nathaniel a present for something he drew for her.

She landed on his balcony, rubbing Trixx’s head before calling him back into the box, placing it by the plant and knocking on Nathaniel’s sliding door before jumping to Luka’s house. She’ll give Marinette the Miraculous tomorrow. 

She smiled at Marinette’s mom, disgusted on how she mistreats her own daughter. She glanced at Alya and Nino, who smiled and waved at her and Ms. Cheng. Following Ms. Cheng up to Marinette’s room, Tikki zoomed out of her purse, a smile on her face, “I’m glad you’re trying your best.”

_ Thank you. _ “Visit?”

_ You’re welcome. _ “Of course, Lila! You’re one of my bugs!” Lila felt tears well up in her eyes as she placed a kiss on Tikki’s head, smiling as she pulled her earring out. She placed the box on the window, leaving the bakery. Alya winked at her once she confessed she was going to hang out with Luka. She forced a smile, turning and walking to Luka’s place.

She had to help him write the song he’s making for her. 

And if she wanted something more to come out of it, that was her business. She smiled at him as he sang parts of her song. She swayed, it was never going to happen, since Luka likes Marinette. Good person Marinette. 

“ _I don’t know if I count, But I’m trying my best._ ” Luka sung as Lila leaned into him.

She had barked up the wrong tree when she banished her, but she’s going to make up for it. For herself, Tikki, and the rest of Paris. She was going to make sure that stayed true. 

“ _When I’m howling and barking these songs._ ”

* * *

Here's red Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Please leave comments!! :)


End file.
